Release
by Hermonthis
Summary: 1xR - Heading towards a phone booth, he reached into the pocket of his jacket for spare coins, but he stopped and turned around when he felt the wind change direction. That scent... Heero recognized the perfume immediately. Written in 2004. Reposted.


A/N: Another story I co-wrote with David in 2004. Nostalgia has hit me hard so I'm reposting this in all its godawful songfic glory (sans lyrics). He chose the song, he loves The Tea Party. The idea for the story is his too. (Me? I added the horribly purple prose. Yes, you may slay me.) Oh lord. We were so naïve about the GWing fandom back in those days. XD

* * *

**Release**

Heero Yuy stood in the middle of the station, in the direct centre of a pool of light that filtered through one of the high circular windows. The ceilings were arched and dome-shaped, giving the area a modern white cathedral feel with its stark walls and marble floors. Like the Renaissance painting.

Pillars of decorated sculptures graced the main entranceway and the halls leading to different sections of the massive building, but Heero didn't have far to go.

An aged, brown leather jacket draped over his shoulder, he grabbed his backpack by one of the arm-straps and calmly walked over to one of the terminal gates, handing over his passport, ticket, and necessary ID before the person behind the desk even muttered a word.

Verifying the ticket by ripping off a perforated section, it was handed back. With a simple wave of the hand, the nameless person directed the blue-eyed boy through the gates and to the doors leading outside to the train depots. He followed through without looking back once.

He had been away for much too long.

Seeing his reflection in the window glass, Heero turned his face away to the telltale sound of creaking wheels. Soon enough, a young woman about five years his senior knocked on the door of his train compartment, poking her head through the entranceway. She asked whether he would like anything to eat or drink and that the luncheon cart would not be ready until the following hour. If they were lucky.

He refused and she left.

She had soft blue eyes like hers, and wavy hair that framed her oval face.

But she was nothing like her.

The train ride continued and the boy made the best of his situation. Turning on this laptop once in a while, checking up on the latest posts from work, but most of the time he just stared out of the window. No one else was in the cubicle except him. And he liked it that way.

Solitude, loneliness, emptiness. That was Heero Yuy.

Wasn't it?

The speakers located within the hallways came on, emitting static from their archaic technology and Heero recognized the voice of the lady who had entered to bother her earlier on. Announcing that the diner coach was at last, ready, she gave the passengers the direction and usual dull speech about food allergies and special dietary needs. Including those who were vegetarian.

Like he cared.

At least she wasn't vegetarian.

Getting up, he waited until the majority of the other passengers had left their booths before falling in line himself. Knowing that he could probably beat them in speed, this was no contest for him. Literally.

Anyways, it was only food. He would eat when he arrived at his destination.

Would she be there? Did she even know he was coming?

The intercoms came on for the last time during the trip, and the conductor bid them all a good day in that overly-cheery voice of his, and to make sure that they remember to take all of their luggage and any carry-ons with them before exiting the train. Baggage in the storage compartments are handled by the helping hands of the station, and passengers need only claim them at the check-out gates.

Heero grabbed his black bag and jacket and hung it over his shoulder again, he traveled light and only packed what was absolutely necessary for his trips. Besides, his destination was not far from here. He could handle it.

A pair of twins accidentally ran into Heero. They were hardly more than nine years of age and both turned their striking green eyes towards him, asking for his name. For a moment, he thought of someone else. The boy had short, cropped hair with heavy bangs that fell over his eyes while the girl has her curled braids held together with pretty blue ribbons.

Heero stopped to let them pass with their parents, while trying to ignore the way the little lady kept staring at him. She held no fear.

"Rowena, don't stare at that man, it's rude." The mother reprimanded, ushering the children into the next train car. The short, but lean built man standing behind her motioned for Heero to move in front of him. So that was where the boy got his hair.

He declined the offer and leant on the compartment door a while longer. Taking one last look at the family, he made a mental note of the way the woman kept her honey-blonde hair away from her face with a simple clip. A half pony-tail.

Almost, but not quite.

The hustle of feet, the scraping of wheels, and the increasing chatter of the boarders and the train crew did not bother Heero, he could easily disappear into one of the other trains or walk out of the terminal unnoticed. Except for the security cameras.

Clutching his belongings, he took his first steps out of the train and tried not to breathe in the filth and soot that came from the trains. That was the problem with all methods of transportation, they always left you feeling dirty after the trip. All those people crowding and pushing and demanding for seats. It bothered him.

She wasn't here.

Heading towards a phone booth, he transferred hands and started to reach into the pocket of his jacket for spare change. But he stopped and turned around when he felt the wind change direction. That scent…

Heero recognized the perfume immediately.

Pivoting on his heel, Heero Yuy dropped his bag onto the floor and bent down as a blur sped through the platform grounds, past the multitude of travelers, and straight into his arms, her dark blonde hair cascading down the sides of her face and onto his shoulder. She hugged him tight and he kissed her hair, stroking it softly, murmuring apologies and sweet nothings into her ear.

She sighed.

Standing up, the little lady held his hand and gazed into his eyes, her own reflecting the same depth and intensity that his was infamous for. Grasping her fingers firmly, he stood protectively in front of her when another figure approached them: Small white shoes, sheer nylon stocking, a lilac skirt, and a white sweater.

Hands that were clasped in front of her, posture perfect with a gentle smile.

They faced each other, trying to understand the other's thoughts and emotions without exchanging a word. She blinked.

And all she said was, "Welcome home, Heero."


End file.
